The present disclosure relates to hydrazone derivatives of triphenylamine and electrophotographic photosensitive members.
Electrophotographic photosensitive members are used as image bearing members in electrophotographic printers and multifunction peripherals. A typical electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a conductive substrate and a photosensitive layer located either directly or indirectly on the conductive substrate. A photosensitive member including a photosensitive layer that contains a charge generating material, a charge transport material, and resin for binding the aforementioned materials is referred to as an organic electrophotographic photosensitive member. Among such organic electrophotographic photosensitive members, photosensitive members in which a charge transport function and a charge generation function are implemented by separate layers are referred to as multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive members. On the other hand, photosensitive members in which a charge transport material and a charge generating material are contained in the same single layer, and thus in which a charge transport function and a charge generation function are both implemented by the single layer, are referred to as single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive members.
Triphenylamine derivatives are commonly known to be usable as charge transport materials in organic electrophotographic photosensitive members.